Antara Senbazuru dan Bintang jatuh
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Orang yang punya banyak waktu untuk membuat hidupmu berwarna atau Orang yang kehadirannya hanya sekejap namun membawa cahaya yang menerangi hidupmu. mana yang dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk hidup bahagia? [Kagami T., Kuroko T., Akashi S.]
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Antara senbazuru dan bintang jatuh

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke tetap milik fujimaki-sensei kok, saya hanya minjam untuk pelampiasan imajinasi. Hehe..

...

Hujan gerimis yang mulai deras mengguyur kota tokyo senja itu. namun kuroko tetap bergeming di pelataran sekolahnya, seirin. rupanya ia lupa untuk membawa payung. Ia hanya menatap orang yang berseliweran, barangkali ada yang menawarkan payung atau pulang bersamanya. Namun kuroko terlalu naif, jangankan menolong, mereka tahu bahwa kuroko ada di sana saja tidak. Jelas saja karena hawa keberadaanya yang tipis.

Tiba-tiba berdirilah sosok tinggi dan gagah di sampingnya, kuroko tahu siapa itu.

"kagami-kun" sapanya. Yang di panggil mendadak merinding lalu menoleh.

"GYAA... sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" kagami bertanya dengan keterkejutan. Yha walau sudah lama mengenal kuroko, entah kenapa ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan bayangannya sendiri.

"sajak tadi" jawab kuroko datar. Kagami pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia juga memandang rintik hujan di luar sana.

"haha.. ternyata kau terjebak di sini yha?" ledek kagami.

"tumben kagami cepat paham" balas kuroko sambil menatap kagami.

"mungkin karena kita senasib" cengiran kagami justru membuat harapan kuroko pupus, ternyata memang tidak ada yang bisa di andalkan. "tapi lihat, hujannya sudah mulai reda" tunjuk kagami pada rintik hujan yang mulai mengecil, gerimis.

"di saat seperti ini, kurasa jaket saja sudah cukup" kagami lalu membuka jaketnya dan membentangkannya untuk melindungi badan besarnya. Kuroko pun mengikuti apa yang kagami lakukan, namun belum sempat ia membuka resleting jaketnya, kagami sudah mencegahnya.

"kau tidak usah, tubuh mu kan kecil, kurasa jaket ini sanggup melindungi seorang lagi. Ayo, kuantar kau sampai rumah" kata kagami diakhiri dengan cengiran khas nya. kuroko diam sesaat.

"baiklah" sebelum akhirnya kuroko menyetujuinya pula. Merekapun mulai meninggalkan pelataran sekolah dan melawan dinginnya gerimis di bawah naungan jaket milik kagami. Mereka terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta.

Mereka masuk dengan berdesak-desakan, namun akhirnya bisa masuk dengan selamat. Bahkan mendapatkan kursi kosong di dekat pintu. Kuroko dan kagami pun duduk bersebelahan, kuroko dapat melihat jaket dan punggung kagami basah oleh air hujan. Kuroko merasa bersalah sekaligus berterimakasih pada kagami yang rela berkorban demi dirinya.

Ia masih setia mengawasi kagami, wajah kagami tertunduk, matanya terpejam, dan mungkin ia sedang tertidur. Yha, tertidur dengan posisi duduk menunduk di dalam kereta. Kuroko merasa was-was, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh?. Dan benar saja, saat kereta berhenti di stasiun, terjadi sedikit guncangan yang membuat tubuh kagami oleng. Kuroko yang tanggap segera menyangganya. Dan sekarang kaki kuroko tertindih kepala dan tubuh kagami, dan secara kasat mata kagami seolah tidur di pangkuan kuroko.

Sadar bahwa ini adalah stasiun tempat di amana seharusnya dia turun, dengan terpaksa kuroko menguncang-nguncang tubuh kagami untuk membangunkannya. Namun seolah tak merasakan apa-apa, kagami tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Kuroko tetap berusaha sampai pintu kereta di tutup dan kereta mulai melaju meninggalkan stasiun.

"yasudahlah" kata kuroko datar, entah kenapa ia meralat pikirannya 'merasa bersalah sekaligus berterimakasih pada kagami yang rela berkorban demi dirinya' tapi kenyataannya kagami malah merepotkan dirinya. yah, tapi kuroko urungkan juga niat itu. dan keretapun semakin melaju jauh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Antara senbazuru dan bintang jatuh

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke tetap milik fujimaki-sensei kok, saya hanya minjam untuk pelampiasan imajinasi. Hehe..

Warning : sedikit atau bahkan banyak OOC, yaoi, typo dan saudara-saudaranya.

Selamat membaca

...

Kagami membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah sekerumunan orang berada dalam kereta. Dan ketika ia mendongak nampak lah wajah kuroko yang tersenyum maklum. Kagami terkesiap dan segera kembali ke posisi duduk yang benar.

"maaf" kata kagami kikuk, kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dan melihat langit malam, tunggu. Langit malam?

"kuroko, aku tidur berapa lama?" tanya kagami gugup, kuroko menghela napas.

"kurang lebih 2 jam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam" kata kuroko datar sambil melihat layar handphonenya. Kagami menepuk keningnya frustasi. pasti mereka sudah berada jauh dari tempat tujuan, dan ini semua salahnya.

Kagami POV

Arrrgg.. pasti aku ketiduran karena kelelahan. Bayangkan saja, aku harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas tadi malam. Lalu siangnya di hukum mencabuti rumput di halaman karena ketahuan tidur di kelas. Dan sorenya pulang dengan berhujan-hujan ria bersama kuroko. Yah, setidaknya masih ada sisi beruntungnya sie.

Namun tetap saja kini kami berdua terbawa jauh dari tempat tujuan dan hanya bisa berhenti di stasiun berikutnya untuk turun dan mencari jadwal kereta untuk kembali.

"kuroko.. maaf yha, semua ini salahku" kataku tertunduk sambil menggaruk kepalaku. aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bagaimanapun kan aku yang salah.

"tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kagami berniat baik. Hanya saja memang takdir berkata lain" jawab kuroko seolah mencoba menenangkanku. Sungguh, bahkan dalam situasi dimana aku patut di salahkan dan di hukum seperti ini ia masih sempat berbuat baik padaku. Kurasa aku tak menyesal bila hatiku berlabuh padanya.

Dengan sisa keberanian aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya. Dalam hati kecilku berharap dapat menjalin hubungan dengannya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Kagami POV end

Kereta berhenti, tepat di sebuah stasiun kota kyoto nan megah. Yha, siapa sangka hari ini mereka akan menginjakkan kaki di kota kyoto hanya karena kagami yang ketiduran dan sulit di bangunkan? Tanpa membuang-buang waktu yang tersisa. Mereka segera melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta guna mencari kereta menuju tokyo dalam waktu dekat untuk pulang.

"ada!" seru kagami sambil menunjuk jadwal keberangkatannya. Pukul 19.45 dan itu yang terakhir malam ini. kuroko mengecek jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.42. kagami dan kuroko di landa rasa lega sekaligus panik. Lega karena mendapat kereta dan panik karena kereta itu akan berangkat 3 menit lagi. ditambah letak kereta itu bersebrangan dengan tempat mereka turun.

Segera saja kagami dan kuroko berlari menuju seberang lewat jalan layang. Bahkan saat menaiki eskalatorpun mereka tetap berlari. Sepanjang perjalan, kuroko terus meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang di tabraknya dan meminta maaf atas perilaku tidak ia tetap berlari menyusul kagami. entah karena lemas atau apa kuroko tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari menuruni eskalator. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan menutup matanya karena takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Anehnya setelah ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik pinggangnya dan keseimbangannya pun kembali, ia tidak jadi terjatuh. Kuroko membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping, yang ia dapati adalah pemuda bersurai magenta tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata crimsonnya.

"jangan berlarian di eskalator tetsuya" Akahi tersenyum.

"akashi-kun, trimakasih" ucap kuroko lega. Sementara itu kagami yang sempat mencapai keretapun telah menyadari bahwa kuroko tidak bersamanya. Ia segera putar balik untuk kembali ke mencari kuroko, namun sayang langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu kereta sudah tertutup dan kereta segera berangkat.

Kagami ingin sekali meluapkan emosinya pada pintu bisu penghalangnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih bersikap tenang agar tidak gegabah. Kagami mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim e-mail untuk kuroko.

 _Aku sudah masuk kereta, saat menyadari kau tidak ada aku segera kembali untuk mencarimu, tapi pintu kereta sudah terlanjur di tutup dan sekarang kereta sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tokyo. bagaimana ini?_

Jujur kagami bingung saat itu, namun yang paling ia pikirkan adalah kuroko. Ia tentu khawatir bukan main tanpa sengaja meninggalkan temannya sendirian di kota kyoto. Tak lama setelah itu ia menerima sebuah pesan dari kuroko.

 _Kagami-kun tenang saja, aku sekarang bersama akashi. Ia menawariku untuk menginap di rumahnya malam ini, mungkin besok pagi aku bisa kembali ke tokyo._

Kagami heran membaca pesan itu, bagaimana bisa kuroko bertemu akashi di stasiun? Tapi setidaknya ia berterimakasih karena kuroko dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. rasa khawatir kagami pun berkurang.

 _Baiklah, hati-hati yha._

Kagami kini mentap jendela, pemandangan malam kota kyoto yang terlewat dengan cepat memebuhi pandangannya. Kini kuroko bersama orang lain, kini kuroko di jaga, kini kuroko dalam keadaan aman. bukan oleh dirinya, tapi dengan akashi.

Ada gemuruh asing yang menyakitkan di hatinya, ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa perasaan itu karena ia beranggapan semakin di ungkit maka akan semakin sakit. Ia tahu kuroko bersama orang yang tepat dan dalam keadaan aman, bukankah itu sudah cukup baginya?

Sementara itu di lain tempat, kuroko dan akashi kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

"pasti kedatanganmu ke kyoto ini tidak kau rencanakan terlebih dahulu kan?" tanya akahi.

"yha, tadi kami mengalami masalah untuk waktu yang lama sampai kami tanpa sengaja tiba di kyoto" jawab kuroko singkat, ia tak sampai hati mengungkapkan bahwa semua ini gara-gara kagami yang ketiduran di pangkuannya.

Akashi nampak paham akan kondisi, ia tak lagi membahasnya. Dan tibalah mereka berdua di pintu keluar stasiun. Disana menunggulah seorang sopir pribadi akashi di samping mobil sedan warna hitam. Setelah menjelaskan situasinya pada sang sopir, mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju kediaman kluarga akashi.

"akashi-kun, trimakasih atas pertolongannya" kata kuroko tulus sambil menata akashi yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"sama-sama, kebetulan aku tadi sedang ada urusan di stasiun. Saat melihat ada orang yang hampir jatuh di eskalator, aku refleks menolongnya. Walau aku tahu rambut birumu, tetap saja aku tak habis fikir kalau ternyata itu kau" akashi menjawabnya dengan terkekeh, sungguh pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat bukan? Lagi-lagi wajah datar kuroko di hiasi senyuman karena melihatnya.

TBC

Huah.. selesai :v /plak/ terimakasih sudah membaca. Ouh yha, di sini akashi nya masuk mode oreshi.

Dan untuk MaknaEXO, trimakasih reviewsnya :v / senang deh kalau kamu suka. Ini lanjutannya nih.. hohoho..

Ingin meninggalkan reviews?


End file.
